Phil Simpson
Philip George Simpson was the loving, strict but seemingly fair, and the husband of Joanne Simpson. They became the foster parents of Andy Barclay in Child's Play 2. Phil was something of a stereotypical father role; general family-valued elements (including him being a father and husband, working at an office as a job, as well as having huge house fit for a general family, and a family station wagon). He and Joanne became foster parents most likely cause they couldn't have children of their own and were denied time and time again by the adoption services. Biography Phil and his wife were asked to be assisgned to Andy's foster parents, by the suggestion of his social worker Grace Poole. Grace has met with them regularly and knew how good they were with children. She came to them, hoping they could Andy a normal home. While Joanne was eager, Phil was skeptical after Grace explained his trauma and his past claiming that his Good Guy doll was possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray aka the Lakeshore Strangler. He began to wonder if they were even equipped to care for a child with his problems. Grace, however explained to him, that Andy had used it as a coping device to deal with the trauma he suffered. Though still skeptical, he gave in and they took Andy home. Phil did give Andy a good honest chance and tried to get to know the boy better to know what he liked. He tried calmly to explain to Andy to never break their antiques and promised Joanne he'd get use to the boy. However, it would seem the family would be doomed from the start. Unknown to everyone, Chucky had been resurrected, unintentionally by the Good Guy Doll CEO. Also he was already on his way to find the boy. He eventually made it to the Simpsons house on Andy's first night there. During which, he destroyed the old Good Guy Doll Tommy with one of Joanne's antiques. Phil was furious when he discovered it broken. But Andy and Kyle, their other foster daughter, both denied to breaking it. With no proof of who did it and unable to know who's lying, Phil put them under punishment to do the laundry. While Phil was probably trying, he was very unsympathic of Andy's past. He believed if anything, that Andy's fear of the Good Guy doll was proof that they couldn't take care of him. And with Joannaes antique broken, he began to imply to his wife that he wasn't good with them. Not knowing Andy heard all of Phil's words. Andy, not wanting to lose the closest thing to a home, decides he could at least learn to get over his fear of Good Guy dolls. He went to Tommy, not knowing it was Chucky and approached them, showing proof he wanted to change. It appeared that it pleased Phil. Later that night, he and Joanne got into a dispute when she told him that the adoption agency still put them on a waiting list with adopting a child. This infuriated Phil, not because he wanted a baby. But because he hated knowing they still couldn't start their own family. He knows how Joanne's heart breaks everytime she's forced to say good-bye to every foster child that has to leave them. The night would be interuppted when they heard noises from Andy's room. Unknown to them, Chucky had tied Andy to the bed and was about to play a new game with him called "Hide the Soul". Basically another attempt to transfer his soul into Andy's body, but it was interuppted when Kyle was sneaking back in the house; from one of her late night outs. But as he played dumb, Chucky remained him, he wasn't giving up yet. Kyle came in, thinking it was a joke, untied him. Andy, shouted, "ITS CHUCKY, WATCH OUT!" and punched the doll. When Joanne and Phil came in, they believed it had been a cruel joke by Kyle to upset Andy. However, Andy begs Phil to believe him that Chucky's alive. Phil, tired of Andy's Good Guy doll fear, he drags both Chucky and Andy. To prove a point, he tosses the doll into the basement and drags Andy back to bed. This may have been a mistake. When Chucky arose, he realized his nose was bleeding. Much to his horror, he realized he was running out of time. Chucky would later kill Miss Kettlewell when she prevented him from getting to Andy in the classroom. Before dying, Miss Kettlewell had complained to Phil about the obscenity she thought Andy wrote on his test paper. When Andy made it home, Phil scolded him. But when Andy tries to explain that Chucky did it. Phil takes him to the basement to prove the doll wasn't alive and surprisingly, Chucky made it back in time to get in the basement. Phil and Joanne begin to argue about keeping Andy and begins to make Joanne believe that Andy is a troubled child. Meanwhile, Andy realizes Chucky's ruining his life again and this time decides to fight back. Death In the middle of the night, Andy hears a noise downstairs. He arms himself with an electric carving knife and heads into the basement. Chucky wrestles with Andy, until Phil suddenly comes in and notices Andy holding the knife. Andy tries to warn him before he can walk down the steps, but Chucky trips him and leaves him dangling on the edge of the stairs. Phil would get a huge shock seeing that Chucky was alive. Chucky smiles evily at him saying, "How's it hangin', Phil?", before dropping him, killing him from a broken neck. Joanne finds him dead, his death, completely destoys whatever love or faith she had in Andy. Feeling completely lost and broken by Phil's death, she sends Andy back to Grace.